nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Suggestions for the Main Page (2012)
OK, so we need suggestions for the Main Page. Take a look at this: :3. Any suggestion for the nav box? Want to add something? :4. Want a different banner or a different design of this box upcoming events box? :5. This is our newest add, do you like it? do you want more "circles"? Or do you prefer a different design? :6. Any suggestion? More text, less text, different image, no image at all...??? :7. Are you OK with the Ipoll? Do you prefer the main page WITHOUT the Ipoll? :8. Any suggestion for the four featured boxes? :9. We are currently using Google News as our feed provider. Do you want another feed provider (MyPinkFriday, etc.)? Or do you prefer that we made our own news feeder (with the blog listing option)? :10. Any suggestion? Want more top tracks for other albums? Or you don't like the top track box at all? :11. Suggest something about this, or just your opinion. Thanks!!! Also check the Help Us! blog for other suggestions :) --va.va.voom 18:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Max suggestions 3. No changes. 4. For all the boxes, can we change the design? Instead of how all the boxes are now (where it is just a pink box covered around them)? we should find a way to back it "better". 5. I think we should get rid of our Top Content for good. We already have all that information in the Wiki Navigation. 6. Let it stay. Just change the picture. Lets switch it up a little. 7. Lets finally say our goodbyes to the iPoll. We don't need it anymore. Our last one should be asking if they like our new design of the wiki. 8. The featured boxes should stay exactly like they are. 9. I HATE Google News. We should either go back to MyPinkFriday or make our own. 10. We have had the Top Track list for a very long time. Either we get rid of it completely or do a mixtape version of it. 11. The Discography section is fine. The only problem is that Alter egos shouldn't be there. I never even noticed until just now. Give it its own section. I'll change the alter egos up later.? MaxxZolanski (talk) 05:18, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 4. agree, but just "change the design" ummm... can you get some examples?? 5. (I'm just guessing) I think most of the people don't know how to use the navigation box. Also the top content use blank space of the right rail (that is its main purpose, to use blank space). 6. agree again 7. agreeeee. It will stay in the community corner, of course no ones read it but well... 8. fiuu... 9. I prefer make our own cuz MyPinkFriday sometimes mess the feed tag and they won't write their own articles, those articles are always borrowed from somewhere else. Also, we can use Rap-Up.com, it's one of the best news websites and their comments system is WONDERFUL (though that doesn't matter for us) 10. Again, as the top content, it helps using wasted space from the right rail. Maybe a mixtape version of it, Mike already told me to do that. 11. Yesssss, I will do that when removing The Re-Up banner (tomorrow). --va.va.voom 21:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Nicky suggestions Here are my suggesions! 1.We should delete The Re-Up cowntdown! 2.We should use "No cover" for Freedom! 3.We should delete the "TO PLAY OUR BEST" ? logo!It really annoys me!And the Time to play ended! 4.About the blog posts...Maybe we should delete it! 5.About the content:Why don't we choose other picture of Nicki? 6.I agree with Max!The alter egos should hae it's own section! 7.We should put also top tracks for the mixtapes! Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 18:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) # The Re-Up countdown will be deleted tomorrow (11/26), don't worry ;) # OK, I think I'll talk that with Max. Anyone who disagree please tell it in this forum. # Time to play hasn't ended and is used to promote our wiki in Wikia. Although, I agree with you; it also annoys me, and I don't think is actually helping with promotion for our wiki :P And why are you saying "She should", like dafuq with you?? --va.va.voom 21:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I meant "We"!Sorry,i just really wanted to sleep!And the time to play wasn't it about to nominate page?Nicky Nanov/Dick Volski (talk) 10:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) : No problem Nicky :), and the nomination was part of time to play. It's the whole Wikia involved and is not to look for the page on wikia, is just to promote all the wikis va.va.voom 02:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Mhavril suggestions For #11, could we put Roman Reloaded and the Re-Up side by side? I mean, I get that you put them attached so that people would understand that they're different editions of the same album, but I think it would look better if it weren't so tall.... M. H. Avril (talk) 01:37, November 27, 2012 (UTC) : It was Max :P, I changed a while ago but he reverted what I did so... I agree with your decision va.va.voom 02:16, November 27, 2012 (UTC)